There are a number of outside plant related connectors on the market within the optical cable field. Those outside plant related connectors achieve high water resistance and pull force requirements for outside use.
However, those connectors are an unnecessarily rugged for indoor use. Therefore there is a need for different type of connector systems which can pass through a wall for indoor use.